


Tender

by LateNightLurker



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A Collection of My Favorite Songs One Shot, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post- Pregnancy, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightLurker/pseuds/LateNightLurker
Summary: Sometimes we don’t perceive ourselves how our loved ones see us. This is a one shot (a cut-scene from my main fanfic) of Alastor showing his favorite dame how he perceives her, especially when it comes to her physical appearance. On the other hand, if you’re here for some milf Charlie and Charlastor smut, then you’re in the right place.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Greetings and salutations sinners! This is a one shot relating to my main fanfic A Collection of My Favorite Songs and takes place between chapters 25 “This Is Gospel Part 2” and 26 “Almost Human”, which at this moment of posting are not released yet (don’t judge me). However, this one shot does not spoil or interfere with that story’s main plotline. I wrote this merely for fun and smut. So please enjoy some curvy, milf Charlie, an asexual deer demon of a gentlemen, and some downright body positivity and love.  
> Enjoy<3

She told herself she wasn’t going to look at her reflection again, she promised herself she wouldn’t. But alas, here she was, breaking that promise to herself and staring face to face with the stranger in her bathroom mirror. A figure that, although mimicked her movements perfectly, was still very much a foreign entity to her that only held some resemblance to a body she once knew so well. 

But that body was gone; and what remained repulsed her.

Harsh purple lines vertically marked the lower regions of her pelvis and lower stomach; a stomach that although was now much more smaller in size compared to four months ago, was still nowhere near the flat, lithe stomach she had pre-pregnancy. The little bit of loose skin and leftover baby weight still felt like too much to her. And it didn’t help that the extra weight was not only on her stomach. There seemed to be a little extra padding everywhere.  Her hips were still nowhere near her mother’s voluptuous size. However, they were noticeably wider, making Charlie feel quite upset that she could no longer fit into her old dress pants.

The only body adjustment she was somewhat pleased about was the new size of her chest, even though it contributed to her physical discomfort these past few months. At the moment, however, they didn’t feel so uncomfortable or engorged; just recently drained from her daughter’s feeding before bed not too long ago, the infant now sleeping in her own room.

Charlie had mixed feelings about moving Rosalie out of her bedroom and into the nursery. She knew it was for the best, especially since the fawn was sleeping through the night and was now big enough to sleep in her own crib instead of the bassinet. It was certainly time to transition.

_ Why does it feel like every time I blink, everything changes? _ She questioned herself, already tearing her sight away from the stranger in the mirror and finishing getting dressed for bed.

When she walked into her bedroom the room was fairly dark, save for the bedside lamp on her partner’s side of the bed, allowing the deer demon to finish the last few paragraphs of the chapter he was reading. What he was reading the demoness didn’t know, already quickly slipping into her side of the bed, swiftly covering herself with her comforter. 

“Is the light bothering you, dear?” Her boyfriend asked, turning his head towards her. But to his surprise, he only saw a lump under the covers where his moll should be.

“No.” The lump responded.

“Why are you completely under the covers, love? Are you that chilled?” He asked, rubbing a hand over the spot on top of the lump where he assumed her head was.

“No.” The lump stated, slightly shifting.

Alastor dog-eared the corner of the page he was on before placing it on the bedside table. “Are you hiding?” The red demon questioned, laying down closer to the lump.

There were a few seconds of silence before the lump responded. “Yes.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow as he chuckled, “Are you hiding from me?” He questioned, pulling at the edges of her blanketed fortress, trying to get to the demoness inside, believing she was playing some sort of game with him.

“….Maybe.” The lump said, trying to scoot to the farthest edge of the bed. That plan quickly failed as she realized her small cavern was already being invaded, the lamp’s light streaming in as the comforter was pulled away from her. 

“Gotcha.” A devilish smirk greeted her; his face so close that his nose was touching hers. But the contact didn’t last long, her face already retreating back under the covers after stealing her comforter back. “Not tonight, Al.”

The tone in her statement made it clear that she was not playing, quickly filling him with concern. “Dear, what’s wrong?  _ Why  _ are you hiding?”

She was quiet for a few moments before deciding to explain herself, not wanting to break their promise to always be honest with each other. “I don’t know.” She sighed. “I just feel really ugly.” Her voiced comment caused her to physically curl in on herself. “Like- like I’m not sexy anymore.”

She was not expecting to hear what she heard next.

“Darling, I never found you  _ sexy _ .”

Without missing a beat she shot out from under her blanketed fortress, emerging wide-eyed at the audacity of his words and the bemused expression plastered on her partner’s face. 

He coolly chuckled at the surprise and betrayal on his moll’s face before continuing to look up at her from where he laid on his side next to her, his head supported on one arm. “I have never found you nor another being as “sexy”. However, my dear, I have always found you to be stunning, a fine dish that never stops captivating me, and above all, beautiful.” He explained while reaching for one of her hands as he sat up. His face nearly levelled with her stunned, blushing one while his other hand crept underneath her chin, keeping her from turning away from him. “The most beautiful dame I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. Although, my perception of you has changed.” He openly admitted with half-lidded eyes, staring deep into her doe ones. “I now find you more beautiful than ever,  _ mon cher _ . I beg of you, my belle, please allow me to demonstrate what I think of that divine body of yours.” The last words were nearly a whisper, quickly leaving his mouth before his lips connected with hers. 

She easily leaned into his kiss, her defenses lowered as she welcomed his warmth and charming words, touched by his confession; hardly believing that even after two years of dating he still had ways of catching her off-guard. 

The demoness momentarily felt disappointed as she felt him slightly pull away, silently wishing for him to continue; however, she was not expecting for the sudden attack on her neck. Charlie couldn’t help but freeze up slightly as gentle, yet hungry, kisses trailed along her neck. But she quickly melted into him as he pulled her in closer, his hand no longer holding hers but now caressing one of her widened hips, shamelessly squeezing her soft flesh. 

He usually never started a sexual encounter between them. In fact, nine times out of ten it was usually his sweet demon belle that would turn their harmless flirting and innocent touches into something else. But in that moment, he was deeply missing a part of their relationship that seemed to have disappeared four months ago.

He craved her intimacy.

Not to mention, he couldn’t just stand by and allow her to depreciate herself like that, calling herself  _ ugly _ when that couldn’t be more further from the truth.  _ What absolute nonsense _ , he thought as he held the angelic being closely in his arms, gently pulling her completely out of her cocoon and to the center of the bed before turning to lay her down underneath him. 

Charlie barely even noticed their transition as she couldn’t help but focus more on where his lips and hands were roaming, her body already reactively squirming to his touch. 

In one swift motion, before she could react, her sweatpants were no longer covering her, revealing pale, soft legs that were just begging to be kissed and touched, a sight he hadn’t seen in months.

“A-Alastor, wait. It’s-”

But her words were quickly silenced by the annoyed expression of the Radio Demon looking up at her from between her legs. “Darling, if you call yourself  _ ugly _ one more time I’m going to bite you.” He promised half-seriously before continuing to leave trails of kisses across the most tender parts of her skin, occasionally reminding her in the form of grazes from his dagger like teeth along the inside of her thighs. 

She tried not to squirm, but was finding the task not to quite difficult, her body misbehaving to just mere thigh kisses. But then again, she couldn’t really remember the last time she got lost within her own deep end, barely finding time for herself nowadays.

However, the contact from her sensitive thighs were soon moved to her lower abdomen, the edge of her tee-shirt being lifted up. Horrified, she tried wiggling away, knowing if she told him the reason why she didn’t want him to look, that it would probably earn her a new bitemark. It was a futile attempt as her hips were held in place, her partner unfazed as he continued his assault of kisses on every purple mark.

Slowly, her fear melted way under a blanket of kisses and lavishing attention. His attentive display was quite sweet and endearing, there was no doubt in hell that he was still the same man she fell in love with those years ago.

Seeing that he had an audience staring down at him, he playfully made a show to lick one of the stripes,  only to be amused by the eye-roll he received from his now more relaxed partner.

But he didn’t stop worshipping her body there.

Ever so gradually, he ascended upward, lifting her shirt little by little until her breasts were exposed. While still making a show of his affection for her midsection, one of his hands was quick to reach for one of her large, pale mounds, eliciting a delightful moan and squirming from his partner. And her noise and writhing only increased as both breasts were attended to, her nipples instantly hardening to his touch. To her dismay, just as she was really getting into it, a soft squeeze proved to be more than enough to cause her to leak.

Alastor felt the warm liquid on his hand before he could smell its lightly sweet aroma, his attention momentarily drawn away from her abdomen. The quick, disapproving expression in her eyes warned him, communicating  _ don’t even think about it _ . But it was too late. The droplets on his long fingers were quickly lapped up before helping himself to their source. 

She couldn’t help but think  _ this is wrong, this feels so wrong _ . However, that was quickly silenced by another contradicting sensation. An overwhelming, surprising awareness of how good it felt. And not just draining the remaining pressure her fawn wasn’t able to completely relieve earlier, but the pleasant, radiating pulses traveling to her core with each movement of his tongue and suction of his mouth.

Alastor wasn’t really a fan of sweet things, but an exception could be made if it was to get his lovely belle to writhe in pleasure underneath him. He was so honed in on her enthralling expressions and moans that he barely registered the slightly subtle movements of his own hips against her warm core. He only noticed when he could feel her leaking from somewhere else, dampness beginning to seep from her panties onto his pajama pants.

Still focused on the relentless sensations in her breasts, the demoness didn’t even notice that her underwear no longer covered her nether regions, as his wickedly sharp claws made short work of shredding her under garments.

Charlie couldn’t help but let out a discontented whimper when he removed himself from her chest. However, the separation was brief as his tongue was quick to lap at her essence, her squirming returning with every flick of his tongue on her aroused clit. The knot in her pelvis greeted her like a long-lost friend as she couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs around her lover’s head. Gripping the bed sheets underneath her tightly as she felt him suck her most sensitive part. What made her come undone was the look her demonic partner gave her. His full attention and adoration fixed only on her, like he was drunk on her, absolutely intoxicated. It sent her over the edge.

She laid there panting, trying to catch her breath while her partner lapped at the remaining excess of her flowing juices. Before she knew it he was on top of her again, allowing her to taste her own essence from his tender kisses. But it wasn’t her salty, sweet taste that caught her attention. Oh no. It was the large bulge and the wet spot on her partner’s pajama pants that caught her attention. The movement of his hips against her crotch made it much more noticeable. 

Wanting to return the attention and favor she feverishly pulled at the edges of his pajama pants. Loosening the drawstring and buttons before releasing his erect member from his confines. Quickly the demoness started stroking him, the palm of her hand already becoming slick with his precum. 

Alastor’s hips couldn’t help but rock back and forth as he continued kissing his lover, tangling his long fingers into her blonde locks, all the while too caught up in the pleasant sensations she was giving him to notice the devilish dame underneath him shifting her own hips. 

In one swift motion, she lifted her own hips up and angled his member downwards. The red demon had not been expecting to partially sink into her core, causing him to suddenly halt his movements. It was good that he stopped, as a sharp hiss could be heard underneath him while pale legs encircled him tighter. 

“Charlie, you don’t have to push yourself. We can-“

“No. I want this.” She stated, further nuzzling the side of her face into his neck, taking a moment to take in his warmth surrounding her as well as his strange yet familiar aroma, helping to calm her nerves. “I-I’m just a little nervous. I’m afraid it would hurt or wouldn’t be the same afterwards. Please don’t get up.”

He loosened the hold she had on him, getting a better look at her face. “Dear, I wasn’t expecting anything to be the same afterwards.” He said as he caressed one of her soft cheeks with his hand, scanning her face for any trace of pain. “But just because things won’t be similar, like before, doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. And if it’s a little overwhelming, we’ll take it slow. I promise I won’t get up, but you better promise to not push yourself and tell me if you’re hurting.”

Once she agreed, they did take it slow. Her muscles gradually loosening and her nervousness melting away the more she focused on where his lips and hands were gently exploring her body. Enjoying the simple, yet complex, physical and emotional feeling of connectedness. The slow rocking felt surprisingly really good, comforting and sensual for both parties. She could feel every part of him. He could feel every internal fold and how tightly she was holding on to him. No words were spoken, but every touch and pant was a new love letter to the other.

_ I adore you, my darling. _

_ You are my rock. _

_ I never want to leave your angelic embrace. _

_ I couldn’t help falling for you. _

_ You are beautiful. _

As much as they both wanted to continue reacquainting their bodies late into the night; the combination of their foreplay from earlier, the fact that it had been awhile for both of them, and the gentle, tender caresses and movements- proved to be a bit much on Alastor’s heightened senses. He was already very close.

When he unexpectedly pulled away, Charlie couldn’t help but whimper from the sudden emptiness he left behind, already missing the contact. The demoness was about to beg him to continue, wanting to reach her second orgasm that night, but the reason for his abrupt stop in movement was quickly answered as she felt a warm wetness coat her stomach in long streaks.

Even while still heavily panting and slightly trembling he reached for the tissue box on one of the closest bedside tables. “My dearest apologies, darling. The thought of using a rubber completely slipped my mind.” He stated while cleaning up his mess, his breathing already returning to normal and his body less rigid.

“Hey, it’s okay.” She reasoned with him. “My periods actually haven’t returned yet, and Dr. Vex told me that as long as I’m breastfeeding Rose everyday that should act as a natural birth control….but she did say to use a backup method just in case.” Charlie mentioned, just as the last of his mess was cleaned from her porcelain white skin. The demoness already craving his touch again, simply wanting him close, was already tugging on his arm to come back down to lay with her as he tossed the used tissues away in the small nearby trash bin.

She certainly didn’t plan on giving Rosalie a sibling so soon, the demoness thought as she finally persuaded her deer demon to come lay down and cuddle with her. Soaking up the last of the blissful afterglow, savoring it, knowing she had to get up soon to clean herself up before she could finally sleep.  _ Maybe one day she’ll have a younger sibling… _

Speak of the devil.

Not a second after settling down and getting comfortable in her boyfriend’s arms, the baby monitor on her nightstand crackled to life. The sounds of an infant, awake and whimpering, clearly heard on the lighting up device. Charlie already knew she had approximately thirty seconds to get up before the quiet whimpering turned into full blown crying.

But before she could even start getting up, someone beat her to it. With a simple snap of his fingers Alastor was already dressed in a red robe and clean pajama pants. “I got this one, sweetheart.” He sweetly kissed one of her pink circled cheeks before disappearing, shadow teleporting himself to their daughter’s nursery.

The demoness sighed and stretched limbs before getting up as well, a little sad that their first sexual experience in months was already over, but happy their daughter was currently being attended to, the sounds of the fawn’s whimpers going silent and replaced with Alastor’s voice coming through the monitor. “Oh sweet, little  _ cher _ , why are you awake at this hour?”

Before planning to join him she decided to clean and freshen up a bit, as well as grab her own robe she knew was still hanging inside the bathroom door rack. 

Upon entering her bathroom she couldn’t help but encounter the figure in the mirror again, except, this figure didn’t appear nor feel so foreign to her as much as it did before.

Her body glistened with sweat, her hair a tousled mess with lips appearing more plump and her cheeks scandalously flushed. It was then, for the first time, that she noticed her form was not fat but curvier. Dare say, more seductive.

As the demoness took in her bare reflection, she couldn’t help but think of all of the future rendezvous she had awaiting for her with her partner, all of the many nights ahead of them that she had to look forward to.

She smiled at the beautiful face staring back at her before putting on her robe, leaving the mirror behind to go attend to her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> *Yes Charlie! Just accept that you’re a goddamn drop-dead gorgeous milf at this point.
> 
> *I would like to imagine his tail wagging like crazy when he was *ahem* satiating his thirst, similar behavior to Rosalie when she’s happily feeding. Like father like daughter. Lol. Poor Charlie, basically deer food.
> 
> *If you would like to see what Rose looks like and her full name, then I suggest you check out chapters 19 and 20 in A Collection of My Favorite Songs.
> 
> *I very much enjoyed writing the sweeter side of Alastor again, even though I can’t wait to go back to writing his more murderous, bloodthirsty side.
> 
> *Hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I know I enjoyed finally having a “completed” story under my belt now. 
> 
> *I also hope to release a new chapter soon; however, I do this for fun and during my free time. Which I kind of lack nowadays T_T
> 
> *Big, appreciative shoutout to my beta readers and suggestion editors Jujuba and Nire (that quiet winged cat). Thank you for catching my mistakes and run-on sentences. The story would never have flowed so smoothly and coherently without you two <3


End file.
